five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 April 2016
11:10 Sh 11:10 Innocent until proven guilty. 11:10 Jasmine, if you are underage, there will be no hesitation to ban you. 11:10 And, we will find out. 11:19 Wow. Chat died fast 11:20 waiting for my bud to get on steam 11:21 k 11:46 but how? 11:50 "but how" what? 11:51 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 11:52 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:52 Clearly " Jasmine " is underage. Underage users often make nonsensical phrases. 11:53 we don't know yet 11:55 bak 11:56 Brb 12:24 Hi Mike 12:24 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 12:24 (Test) 12:24 oh my god. Fucking internet work!!! 12:27 I killed him ;-; 12:41 Hello, I'm here to give you a good time and not a bad time. 12:46 what is " lana " backwards? (Lenny) 12:46 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:47 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:51 It only took two minutes for chat to die. 12:51 This is the chat that deaded the most. 12:52 brb 12:55 ey bbys 12:55 Eyyy 01:00 back 01:00 Hi Pig 01:02 hello 01:02 quick question 01:02 has anyone seen ffatl: dkz teaser 2 and 3? 01:02 no 01:02 k 01:02 just a heads-up, teaser 4 is going to be 2 parts 01:04 MY LUNGS 01:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2H0_j3cL6iM 01:05 wtf am i watching 01:05 i know i watch goanimate calliou gets grounded but still 01:07 alright, i have a thing 01:07 like a question 01:07 so here's the deal-o 01:08 i have to wank my dank spank, if you're figgin' mah diggin' 01:08 ask away 01:08 whoever can guess what date bluey was fully completed, i'll leak the nickname of his attacker. 01:08 I think I scared them away ;~; 01:08 Back 01:09 brb 01:09 chat dead rip 01:10 RIP 01:11 Pig, I'm back. 01:12 bck 01:15 gtg 01:15 Goodnight Pig 01:16 you think you can make me go away you foolish chatroom 01:16 Well, I can't kick and ban you 01:16 *can 01:16 theres that 01:17 Or, where you just saying that for fun? 01:17 saying it for fun 01:17 lel 01:23 ;-; 01:27 I'm going to go to sleep now 01:28 goodnight 09:57 there we go 09:57 and bye :p 02:35 hello? 08:39 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs moike 08:39 hi 08:39 Sorry, guys that Underwiki TheEnd was rushed. 08:39 I was at school and had a shitton of work to do. 08:39 And I was writing it during School. 08:39 It's okay, it was still good 08:39 That's why Crittaton was so long. 08:40 I had motivation at the time to do it. 08:40 That's what she said (Lenny) 08:40 o h 08:40 (Lenny) 08:41 (Lenny) 08:41 dammit. The big command didn't work for the Lenny. 08:42 Mike, PM 4 a sec. I what to tell you something in PM 08:42 *want 10:04 Nuuuuuu, PTLD, come back! ;-; 10:05 sybb ye 10:06 so Tough Break is over 10:06 good riddance, now tf2 won't rely on pay to get the fullest hopefully for the next few months 10:11 ey 10:14 Hi Mike 10:15 Guys 10:15 True, did u see the final part of Underwiki? 10:15 http://prntscr.com/ap1r0y I went in inspect element and did this 10:18 "Claudio" 10:18 10/10 best name ever 10:18 o 10:18 Isn't Claudio Tuparman's real name? 10:18 Cowhat, you read ass fuk. 10:18 *rude 10:19 I didn't know 10:19 im sorry ;-; 10:19 >:c 10:19 Claudio Clay is the best part 10:19 (kappa) 10:19 Eyyy I'm just called true :3 10:19 pings 10:20 oh and lemme read it 10:20 true 10:20 did u see it y- oh 10:21 imma go do Underwiki Genocide now 10:22 bloody bootiful 10:22 * TrueCobalion sheds tear 10:28 Eyyyyyyyyyy 10:28 Fuck Cowhat isn't here. 10:28 Nvm 10:28 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:45 *tips fedora* 10:45 m'lady 10:45 g o a way alt 10:45 w0t 10:45 your FACE IS ALT 10:45 XD 10:45 *collapses* 10:46 * XxX0PTICFAZEMLGSHOTXxX XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx was rekt by XxX0PTICFAZEMLGSHOTXxX 10:46 Brb 10:47 did someone change the /me? 10:48 ill take out the alt for yu wtb 10:48 git em 10:48 die altato 10:48 rip 10:48 rip-o 10:51 Brb 10:57 eyy cassie 10:59 aye 11:07 i has better internet 11:18 I keep missing Cassie! ;~; 11:20 you know that one cringy undertale video 11:21 with the finger family 11:21 my friend just linked me to it ;-; 2016 04 06